


Past Predictions & Unsolved Lies

by PeripateticAO3



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gone Girl, Angst, Blood, Cheating, Crime Scenes, Dark, False Accusations, Flashbacks, Hunhan if you squint intensely, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Minor Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kim Jongin | Kai, Murder, Mystery, Romance, Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeripateticAO3/pseuds/PeripateticAO3
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo looked like any other married couple in the city. They had a beautiful home, three dogs, stable jobs and everything was just fine. That is until one morning Jongin received a call from his neighbor telling him that someone broke into their house. Soon enough he realized that Kyungsoo was missing and that everything was wrong. Odd things started to appear and proof that made it look like Jongin assassinated his own husband were more evident as the time passed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this plot does not belong to me, it’s the storyline from the movie "Gone Girl", if you’ve seen it please don’t spoil in the comments. I’ve done a remake of it and changed some things but it’s pretty alike. I don’t own the characters either (I wish tho…) Anyways, it’s kind of a change to be writing like this so I really hope you like it!
> 
> Also, this is the third story I cross-post from AFF and one of my older works so please bare with my writing skills here :D

 

 

 

_When you look at me… The only thing I can see is those deadly eyes, slightly covered by your bangs, slicing my soul with a butchers knife while your pearly white smile makes everyone else think that we are just fine, like a normal married couple should be. Right?_

  

 

_•••_

 

**17th of June**

**Present day**

 

Jongin took his car keys as he always did from the kitchen counter. It wasn’t unusual of his husband to be out in the morning, taking a walk down the Han river or going grocery shopping. Jongin himself liked to go out with the dogs, having three and very furry it was extremely important for him to go running in the park with the canines or maybe doing more advanced exercises while he let them play around on a field just behind the block. Jongin loved his dogs more than anything, that’s why he always controlled if they were home when he left at least twice. 

 

Clouds covered the sky as he drove off to his older brother’s bar in his blue BMW. The gray from above gave a freezing feeling, even though it was in mid-June. Jongin shivered as he parked the car just in front of The Cavaliere and walked inside with a book in his hand, which he had previously taken from his house. 

 

”Is the delivery guy here again?” A man behind the counter shouted. 

 

”No, the prince of China and I demand a whiskey.” Jongin said with irony underlying his words. He sat down on one of the chairs in front of the bartender and put the book on the hard surface before him. 

 

”Easy cowboy.” The shorter and lighter haired man answered, but nonetheless put two glasses in front of him. 

 

”Got you a present old boy.”

 

Jongin pushed the book a little bit further on the table, nearing it to his brother with a nod to take it. 

 

”Another Agatha Christie book? 

 

”You love them.”

 

”No, _you_ love them.”

 

”No, _he_ loves them. I hate those books.”

 

”So do I.” 

 

”But you’re my big bro and I know you’ll accept them whatever I do.” 

 

His brother sighed and put the book on the shelf behind him, among many others from the same author he had gotten from his younger sibling. 

 

Jongin took his glass of whiskey and drank almost half of it before he put it down. He really needed that. 

 

”So… What’s wrong?” His brother said after taking a sip of his own drink. 

 

”Bad day, bad week, bad month, maybe even a bad year. I don’t really know anymore.” 

 

”Kyungsoo?” 

 

”It’s our anniversary, Jongdae, the 5th.” 

 

”Five years already? Time really does fly by.” 

 

”And leaves rain behind.” Jongin answered leaning over to place his forehead on the table. 

 

 

_•••_

 

_26th of February_

 

_I met this incredible guy at a party last night. He was really handsome, he even flirted with me! And his lips tasted like chocolate, but maybe that was because he kissed me in front of a chocolate factory._

 

 

_•••_

 

**25th of February**

**7 years ago**

 

Kyungsoo, in his navy blue sweater and white pants, approached the snacks table with a lick on his lips. There was a variety of food too wide for him to know what to choose. He was just about to take one of the sushi bits served on a plate when someone grabbed his arm. 

 

”If I was you I wouldn’t eat that.” A voice whispered next to his right ear. 

 

He immediately turned around to see the stranger who was preventing him from eating that sushi piece when he met a beautiful pair of dark eyes surrounded by sexy tan skin and brown hair.

 

”And why not?” Kyungsoo arched an eyebrow, he wasn’t a wimp even if the other guy was much hotter. 

 

”I saw the girl over there lick it and then put it back. Don’t wanna get herpes do you?” He turned Kyungsoo to the direction he was pointing at, showing him a girl covering her mouth as she laughed. 

 

”No, that would be unpleasant for the both of us.” Kyungsoo said and looked up at the guy with a small laugh. 

 

”Oh, yes, it certainly would.” The handsome male said with the same gesture. 

 

Kyungsoo put the sushi piece back on the table and took a drink instead. The other guy had already let go of Kyungsoo’s arm, but he didn't seem to get his eyes off of him just as easily. 

 

The shorter brunet slowly walked away, a small smirk creeping up his face as he knew that the taller would follow. And he wasn’t wrong when he felt the presence of the same guy walking just beside him, looking a bit smug with his intentions. 

 

”Your name is?” He asked and Kyungsoo stopped to examine his body language. 

 

”Kyungsoo.” 

 

”Well, Kyungsoo, who are you?” 

 

Kyungsoo thought for a bit before he continued to walk through the big living room where the party was held. 

 

”A. I’m a treasure hunter that often visits dangerous places with only my co-worker to save me.”

 

The guy raised an eyebrow as he walked after Kyungsoo, interested in the game he was playing. 

 

”B. I’m a worldwide famous songwriter with over thirty awards and knows personally a bunch of even more famous celebrities.” 

 

Kyungsoo stopped to lean back on one of the indoor pillars that the enormous room had. 

 

”And C. I’m a mafia leader with over a 100 billion stolen won in one of my bank accounts and multiple illegal business affairs in Japan, the US and China.” 

 

Kyungsoo crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the guy, challenging him to play. 

 

”Your fingers are too delicate and your skin too pale, so A, in this case, is a lost cause. C is a matter too important to just say it that lightly and that makes me doubt you being a mafia leader. Which takes us to B, that does sound a little bit extreme, but your face is so beautiful that I bet your voice is too.” 

 

The guy looked at him with a proud smile. 

 

”Very well.” Kyungsoo said and stood straight. ”And you… Who are you then?” Pointing at the guy's chest with the hand he held his drink in. 

 

”Kim Jongin, professional dancer and the guy who’ll take you out of this boring party.” 

 

And sure didn’t it take long before they were running down the busy streets of Seoul, snow falling and creating a white layer on their heads and shoulders, with their coats keeping them warm. Jongin was leading Kyungsoo hurriedly, hand in hand, to an unknown place for the latter. They laughed as they ran, palms getting a bit sweaty under the gloves, but nonetheless happy. It didn’t take long before Jongin stopped running and took Kyungsoo to a hardly discovered alley. Both breathed out hot puffs of air, and a sudden sweet smell reached their noses. 

 

”Here it is.” Jongin said, showing the shorter male an incredible, big and very cozy chocolate factory. 

 

”It’s incredible…” Kyungsoo said amazed as he could see through the open glass windows how they worked on the chocolate and made gorgeous cakes out of it. 

 

”The thing is…” Jongin turned to look at him very closely. ”You can’t get home without being kissed when you’ve just experienced something this sweet.” 

 

”I can’t?” Kyungsoo said with a smile. 

 

”No, definitely not…” Jongin whispered when he put a hand on Kyungsoo’s back. 

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes closed as he felt how Jongin leaned in, lips touching in the most gracious way possible. It felt warm when the cold from the outside was biting their skin. The sugary taste of the chocolate in the air made Kyungsoo melt under the other man’s touch, circling his arms around the other’s neck. 

 

That night felt wonderful.

 

 

_•••_

 

**17th of June**

**Present day**

  

”So… What’s this year about? Wasn’t last year leather?”

 

”No, that was the 3rd year, last year was flowers.” 

 

”That sounds nice, what did you give him?” 

 

”Roses. Red as blood.” 

 

”Romantic, aren’t you?” Jongdae said with irony.

 

”He left me out in the garden with the dogs.” 

 

”Ouch.” 

 

The brothers were playing with cards as they talked, not many clients needed the bartender anyway, mainly because there weren’t many clients at all. 

 

”This year’s wood.” 

 

”Wood? What did you give him?” 

 

”Nothing. There’s no good gift for wood.” Jongin said with a sight. 

 

”Why don’t you just fuck him against the table in your dining room? It’s made out of wood, right?” 

 

Jongin raised an eyebrow at his brother while Jongdae merely shrugged his shoulder. 

 

”Why don’t you just serve me another whiskey?” He rubbed his temples with his fingers, a headache starting to creep up on him. 

 

”You sure? You know you have to drive home, right?” Jongdae said in a slightly worried tone. 

 

Jongin was just about to answer with a retort when his phone rang. He looked at the display on his screen and furrowed his eyebrows. 

 

”Is it Kyungsoo?” Jongdae asked curiously. 

 

”No, my neighbour.” Jongin answered confused as he picked up the phone. 

 

”Hi Jin Ri, what’s up- What? I’m on my way.” Jongin hung up and stood on his feet before any customer in the bar could blink. 

 

”What happened?” Jongdae said alarmed. 

 

”I have to go, I’ll call you later!” Jongin shouted as he ran out of the bar and into his car, driving hurriedly home.

 

When he arrived he saw how, exactly as Jin Ri had described, the front door was wide open and his beloved dogs were running wild in the garden. A strange feeling spread over his body, something alarming alerted his senses. He knew he should immediately call the police, but the curiosity of knowing if it was just another of Kyungsoo’s games got the best, or maybe the worst, out of him. 

 

Jongin called his dogs inside while he took off his coat and hung it by the door. He swung it shut as he looked to the sides to see if anyone was at home. To his right was the dining room, beautifully decorated with rustic touches and modern highlights. He passed that room to arrive at his own office, yelling his husband’s name as he looked around in the small space, but no one was there. He returned to the center of the house, being right in front of the main door. To his left was the stairs, which lead to the bedrooms, but he went forward through the long hall where, when reached the end, to his right was a very open kitchen and to his left a living room with comfortable furniture, a big TV and a very attractive chimney. Thing is… The glass coffee table was thrown to the side, the delicate material broken and all over the wooden floor. Something ached in Jongin’s chest as he screams his husband’s name and rushed upstairs only to find his beloved Monggu eating in the dogs’ room

 

It didn’t even take fifteen minutes for a police car to park in front of the mansion. Jongin was sitting in the kitchen, checking his phone for any missed calls when he heard them arrive. 

 

”Hello?” A man said as he entered through the open front door. 

 

”Come in.” Jongin answered going to meet the two men standing by the door. ”Hi.” He said as he shook hands with both of them. 

 

”Mister Kim, I’m detective Luhan and this is officer Sehun. We understand that there are some concerns about your husband, is that right?” 

 

Luhan wasn’t short, but he was the shortest in the room. His blond hair flipped to the side, while officer Sehun’s was pulled back in the same color, and a Starbucks coffee in his left hand. 

 

”I don’t know where he is and when I came home I found this.” Jongin said as he leads them to the living room.

 

”Do you mind if we look around?” Officer Sehun asked after taking a good look at the broken glass table and the shattered pieces on the floor. 

 

”No not at all, please do so.” Jongin took them back to the front door to go upstairs, giving them a house tour. 

 

”How long have you two been living here?” Luhan asked after taking a sip of his coffee. 

 

”About two years I think. We moved here from Seoul.” 

 

”Seoul? What made you move to Busan?” Sehun asked curiously.

 

”My family. Dad was very sick.” Jongin answered as he opened the double door to their bedroom.

 

”How is he now?” Luhan asked and took a look around. 

 

”He died.” 

 

”I’m so sorry.”

 

Jongin only shrugged his shoulders and opened the bathroom door for them to inspect. 

 

”Things like that happen.” 

 

Even if Jongin couldn’t see it the look Luhan gave him would make him cringe. In the meantime, Sehun opened the other door that was in the room, which leads to a big walk-in closet. 

 

”Wow, you have some pretty stuff in here.” Sehun said in amazement. There were places you could sit on and the walls were all closets. A suit and some fancy shoes were placed on one of the armchairs. Luhan seemed very interested in what his colleague had found. 

 

”Date night?” He asked. 

 

”It’s our anniversary.” 

 

”Interesting…” Luhan said as he put a yellow post-it note on the wall just beside the clothes. 

 

Sehun walked out of the room and went to one end of the hall where two doors were in front of each other. 

 

”What’s this?” He shouted, Jongin went to see where he was and Luhan curiously walked behind. 

 

”Oh, right, that’s the dogs’ room.” He said and pointed to one of the doors before he opened it to show them. ”And that’s the guest’s room.” Jongin said and opened it. 

 

”And what is that?” Luhan said. His finger was pointing at the very end of the other side of the hallway, a door that was staring right back at them. 

 

”That’s Kyungsoo’s office.” 

 

Sehun raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Jongin when the other walked to the office and opened it for them to see. 

 

The walls were filled with prizes and pictures of Kyungsoo with famous people. His desk was impeccable, with everything put in place without an inch of imperfection. There was also an enormous shelf with mystery books and music albums.

 

”Does your husband know all these people?” Luhan asked amazed as he walked around looking at the pictures. 

 

”He’s a songwriter. He works with them.” Jongin said leaning on the doorframe. 

 

”That’s really amazing…” Sehun said and went to the shelf. ”Oh, I really liked this album!” He said, showing it to Luhan and Jongin. 

 

”Yeah, he wrote some of the tracks, he likes to collect his own work.” 

 

”Really? Has your husband written songs from each and one of these albums?” Sehun said with wide eyes. Jongin only nodded with a sigh. 

 

”That’s incredible…” Sehun said looking at the album in his hands and back to the shelf. 

 

”Yeah, very…” Luhan said giving Jongin a strange look. ”I see that he likes books too, did he also write them?” He said with a small laugh, taking one of them out. 

 

”No, no, of course not. He always had an affection for mystery and solving what others couldn’t. And he really just likes to read a lot.” 

 

”Had?” Luhan asked suspiciously. 

 

”Has.” Jongin corrected. 

 

It didn’t take long before they went down again, showing them the hall, the laundry room, the dining room and his own office.

 

”And then we have the kitchen.” Jongin said as they entered said room. 

 

There was a moment of silence where Jongin’s body stiffened oddly. He didn’t know what was happening when Luhan very suddenly caught sight of something. He didn’t say anything as he put another post-it note on one of the upper cabinets, right beside a stain of blood. 

 

 

_•••_

 

_15th of March_

 

_Do Kyungsoo is getting fucking married!! Or at least, that’s how the night went to the better._

 

 

_•••_

 

**14th of March**

**5 years ago**

 

”I think you’ll nail it.” 

 

”You do?” 

 

”Of course honey, you’re the best in everything you do.” 

 

”That’s some pretty high standards.” 

 

”But you somehow always break the record.” Kyungsoo said as he kissed Jongin’s cheek from behind. Jongin was sitting down on the edge of his bed, Kyungsoo resting his arms on his thighs and each leg around Jongin’s hips. 

 

”That’s not true.” Jongin said, leaning his head back on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. ”Look at what happened with the dancing.” 

 

”Accidents happen to everybody. You shouldn’t worry about tomorrow just because your first job didn’t work out well.” 

 

”You know I love you, right?” 

 

Kyungsoo tilted Jongin’s head and pressed his lips against the other’s gently. He smiled and nodded at the younger’s question. 

 

”I love you too.” 

 

Jongin stood up and went to one of the drawers, he opened it and took out a pencil and a notebook. 

 

”So can you help me prepare?” He said wriggling the items in his hand. 

 

”To the interview?” Kyungsoo asked and Jongin gave him a look that made the other laugh and also stand up. ”Okay, okay, I’ll help you be a better journalist then.” 

 

”Good.” Jongin dragged him to the small couch right next to his closet and sat down. ”Do Kyungsoo, right?”

 

”Yes, but call me only Kyungsoo please.” The other teased with a smile.

 

”So Kyungsoo, I’ve heard that you’ve had the pleasure to date Kim Jongin, is that correct?”

 

”Yes.” Kyungsoo answered with a suppressed laugh.

 

”And for how long has that been going on?” Jongin asked as he pretended to write in his notebook, just in the right angle so Kyungsoo couldn’t see. 

 

”Two magical years.” The male answered in a dreamy voice. 

 

”Two magical years… I’ve also understood that you are great friends with his puppies, are you visiting him often because of them or because of the male himself?”

 

”I like his dogs but I’m honestly more fond of him.” 

 

”And how does your relationship with him match your work as a songwriter?” 

 

”When he snores I can’t concentrate.” 

 

Jongin couldn’t help but laugh.

 

”But he’s also part of my inspiration.” Kyungsoo’s smile was contagious and soon Jongin also displayed it.

 

”So being in a homosexual relationship doesn’t change anything in the celebrity world?”

 

”Well, Ellen seemed to like me more after hearing the news.” 

 

And another laugh emerged from Jongin’s vocal chords. 

 

”Now, I’ve read on Google that you are not yet married, is that correct?” 

 

”I’m not, no.” 

 

”Isn’t it time we change that?” Jongin said with a tentative smile as he turned around the open notebook to show the beautiful silver ring lying inside. 

 

 

_•••_

 

**17th of June**

**Present day**

 

Saliva, blood, footprints and a fingerprint test were taken of Jongin in the police station, everything to see if they had anything on him. Jongin sighed heavily when detective Luhan and officer Sehun sat in front of him in the interrogation room. 

 

”Done and crossed off the list.” Sehun said with a small smile, putting a notebook on the table with a pen on the side.

 

”Now, normally we wouldn’t treat this like a missing person’s case so quick but giving the scene in your house we are going to take this very, _very_ seriously.” Luhan said formally with straight eyes looking at him. Jongin only nodded in agreement and put his hands on the table.

 

”We’ve got forensics over at your place, do you got somewhere to stay?” Sehun asked with an arched eyebrow. 

 

”Yeah, yeah, I- My brother lives nearby, I can stay there.” 

 

”Great-” Sehun said before Luhan interrupted him in a serious manner. 

 

”We’re tracking Kyungsoo’s phone, credit cards, we’ll organize searches, put up fliers and tomorrow there’ll be a press conference.” 

 

”You’re gonna hold a press conference?” Jongin asked surprised. 

 

”Yeah, we wanna get the word out, don’t we?” Luhan said tilting his a little to the right. 

 

”Yeah… I just feel very in Law & Order.” Jongin said with a laugh, not receiving very comforting looks from the other men. 

 

”Okay, so… Do you want to wait and call a lawyer before we start with the questions?” Sehun asked politely. 

 

”No, no, I just want to help.” Jongin answered with his most sincere tone. 

 

”Okay, so, you and Kyungsoo have been here two years.” Luhan started. ”Kyungsoo is a songwriter and you work with?” 

 

”I’m a journalist.” 

 

Both Luhan and Sehun arched their eyebrows and gave each other a look. 

 

”Oh, well, do you have any kids?” Luhan asked interestedly. 

 

”No… We never really got to that point.” 

 

”How many years have you been married?” Sehun asked, scribbling down things in his notebook. 

 

”Five this year.”  

 

Sehun continued to write things down and Luhan took another sip of his coffee. 

 

”Well, what does Kyungsoo do during the days? A man with all those prizes and songs, what does he do except composing?” 

 

”He doesn’t really compose, he only writes the lyrics, but he doesn’t really do much other than that…” 

 

”He must do something except working.” Sehun said with a laugh. 

 

”He likes to read, a lot.” Jongin answered with a shrug of his shoulder. 

 

”Well, days can get long, doesn’t he do anything else? At all?” Luhan asked a little bit incredulous.

 

”He likes to cook, and very well must I say.”

 

”So no drinks that come up at noon or any pills during the mornings? The celebrity life is sometimes very hard. It’s not unusual for someone with the stress and pressure Kyungsoo must have to fall for easy drugs.” Luhan said, continued by Sehun who affirmed that many housewives let a drink slip down easily nowadays. 

 

”I’m pretty sure that’s not it.” Jongin said with a relaxed face, crossing his legs. 

 

”Does Kyungsoo have any friends we could talk to?” Sehun said looking down at his notebook, writing more annotations. 

 

”Um…” There was a long pause where Jongin was thinking through every person he knew that Kyungsoo did too. ”No, not really.” 

 

”No friends in this whole city? Not even being as famous as he is, knowing all those stars?” Sehun asked perplexed. 

 

”He was very close to my dad before he passed away.” Jongin paused and took a deep, silent breath. ”You know, we have a very seriously homeless problem in our neighborhood, maybe you should check that out.” 

  
”We’ll take a look-” Sehun said and got interrupted again by his fellow companion.

 

”So where were you this morning?” Luhan asked, taking another sip of his coffee. 

 

”I went to my brother’s bar, The Cavaliere, at around 11 AM and then I went home to see what you saw.” 

 

”Where were you before that?” Luhan asked. 

 

”Sorry, what?” 

 

”Where were you before you went to The Cavaliere?” 

 

”Oh, well, I was home drinking my morning coffee and watching some TV. I left at 9.30 and went to the Gwangalli beach to run with the dogs-”

 

”Did you meet anyone there?” Luhan interrupted. 

 

”No, I like to be there alone.”

 

Luhan hummed an answer as he checked if Sehun was taking annotations. 

 

”So…” Luhan said with a sigh. ”Is your husband very easy off on people? Has he gotten upset with someone recently?” 

 

”No, well, he’s complicated… A Seoul person.” 

 

”A Seoul person?” Sehun quoted. ”Like a type A or more of a type B?” 

 

”Speaking of which, what is your husbands blood type?” Luhan asked intrigued. 

 

”Um… I’m not sure… 0 maybe?” 

 

”You don’t know his friends, what he does during the days nor his blood type.” Luhan said in a hard tone. 

 

”Are you sure you two are married?” Sehun said with a laugh, although soon regretting it because of the glare he got from his co-worker. 

 

”Do you at least know where his parent are?” Luhan asked, rubbing his temples. 

 

”Yeah, of course, in Seoul.” 

 

”In Seoul? You think they can be here before the press conference tomorrow?” 

 

”Eh… I’m not sure, I haven’t talked to them yet.” 

 

”You haven’t called your husbands parents?” Sehun asked perplexed. 

 

”I have been with you all the time!” Jongin shouted in defense.

 

”Well, go call them Jongin!” Luhan shouted back while he pointed outside of the room. 

 

Jongin rose from his seat and walked silently out of the room. Soon enough Kyungsoo’s mom was also shouting at him through the phone. 

 

”I’m really sorry Mrs. Do.” Jongin said with a sigh. ”I’m at the police station now- Yes, there is a detective in charge and officer Se- Yes, yes, but- Okay, alright wait a minute.” Jongin covered the end of the mobile with one of his hands as he returned to the room. 

 

”Mrs. Do wants to talk to you.” Jongin said to Luhan and immediately the other stood up and took the phone from Jongin’s grasp. 

 

”This is detective Luhan from the Busan central police station.” There was a long pause and Jongin was just about to sit down when he continued. ”Yes, I’m the one in charge. If you wait a minute I’ll call you and we’ll talk privately, okay? Yes, okay, bye Mrs. Do.” Luhan handed over the phone to the owner. 

 

”Go to your brother’s home and sleep, it’s been a long day.” 

 

 

_•••_

 

_3rd of July_

 

_Everyone told us that marriage is only hard work. And compromises and more work. Well, it’s not true, not from me and Jongin at least._

 

 

_•••_

 

**17th of June**

**3 years ago**

 

”If Kyungsoo’s present you want to find… To the library you’ll have to ride…” Jongin repeated as he traced his fingers over the books, feeling Kyungsoo’s left arm around his waist. 

 

”Between the bookshelves and people you’ll have to search… For the only piece you can find from the church… ” Jongin finished as he stopped with his finger hooked in one specific book. 

 

”You’ve never been the religious type.” Jongin said as he took out the Bible and opened it in his hands. Kyungsoo merely shrugged his shoulders as Jongin skimmed through the pages until a note appeared between two of them. He made a little victory sound and put the book back in its place. 

 

”Take me to my favorite restaurant and I’ll give you the present.” Jongin read and laughed at how demanding his husband sounded. 

 

He intertwined his fingers with Kyungsoo’s and gave him a peck on the lips. 

 

”Come on, I’m hungry.” Kyungsoo said as he tugged Jongin hurriedly out of the building, the other giggling on the way. 

 

With Kyungsoo’s starving speed they didn’t take long before they arrived at the Chinese restaurant that he so dearly liked. 

 

They talked, laughed, kissed and even bought fortune cookies. The small place was very cozy and they were two of the few customers there. Suddenly a waiter came with a white package and gave it to Jongin, after that he walked away and Jongin gave a questioning look to his husband. 

 

”Year two: Cotton.” Kyungsoo said with a smug smile. 

 

Jongin opened the package slowly and looked at the content. Beautiful light green sheets folded into outstanding shapes were lying inside.  

 

”We used to joke about that our sex was too good for ordinary sheets.” Kyungsoo said in a half worried tone as Jongin’s face was neutral, not showing any special emotion. 

 

”So I bought these instead…” His voice died off as Jongin took his own bag and rummaged around until he gripped what he was searching for. 

 

Jongin’s face split up into a grin as he took out the same light green sheets folded normally inside the usual plastic bag and gave them to Kyungsoo. The other looked at him and laughed. 

 

”We are so cheesy.”  

 

 

_•••_

 

**17th of June**

**Present day**

  

”Did they ask if you wanted a lawyer?” 

 

”I don’t need a lawyer Jongdae.” Jongin said as he put a blanket on his brother’s couch. 

 

”Well, did they ask personal stuff about Kyungsoo?” Jongdae said while he went to the kitchen, which was open to the living room.

 

”You know, they asked why he didn’t have any friends.” Jongin answered placing two cushions on his new bed. 

 

”What did you say?” Jongdae asked from the distance as he opened a can of beer. 

 

”I said he was… _Complicated_.” Jongin sat down on his sleep place calmly. 

 

”Jongin! Everyone knows that’s a synonym for being an asshole.” Jongdae said opening another can and walking back to the small living room. ”Here.” He said giving his brother one of the cans and then sat in the armchair.

 

”Thank you.” Jongin said before taking a sip. There was a silence that only broke when both sighed. 

 

”Think positively, whoever took him will probably return him soon enough.” 

 

Jongin merely glared at his brother before leaning back on the furniture.   

 

 

_•••_

 

 

Right when Luhan and Sehun parked in front of the Kim’s house a pregnant woman came running in the most secure way she could after the car shouting. 

 

”Detective!” She shouted again as they went out of the car. ”Detective, excuse me.” She said more calmly as she neared Luhan. 

 

”I’m Park Sunyoung, the best friend of Kyungsoo.” 

 

Luhan gave Sehun a look and the other immediately stood beside him. 

 

”Oh, great! Where do you live Sunyoung?” Luhan asked changing the hand he was holding his hot new coffee in.

 

”Four doors down the road.” 

 

”Wonderful. Can I come by in an hou-” 

 

”Don’t you know anything yet?” Sunyoung asked stressed. 

 

”No, I’m sorry.” Luhan started walking towards the front door slowly. ”I have guys working in here and I have to go, but you give me thirty minutes and I’ll-” 

 

”But that’s bath time!” She shouted and Luhan heard how Sehun tried to contain his laughter. 

 

”Well, then we’ll talk in between shampoo’s.” Luhan said ironically before he finally went inside with Sehun trailing behind.

 

The shorter male didn’t waste a second to see the head forensic and ask him about his results. He told him that the bloodstains in the kitchen were usual but since they were so high up it was pretty uncommon. Luhan insisted to make more tests and the forensic didn’t make any opposition. 

 

Sehun went upstairs to see how the second floor was going when he received a message. 

 

”Interesting…” He whispered to himself as he read the text. 

 

”What is?” Luhan popped up startling Sehun. After a moment of Sehun catching his breath the conversation continued. 

 

”The house is rented in Kyungsoo’s name; so is the car, credit cards, utilities, phone bills. Everything is in Kyungsoo’s name.”  

 

”I don’t know if that is surprising anymore.” Luhan said pensively as they entered the bedroom. And just as they did, an officer bid them to go to the walk-in closet as he had found something. 

 

”Where is it?” Sehun asked. 

 

”In the underwear drawer.” 

 

The tall officer approached the said drawer to inspect it as Luhan leaned by the doorframe drinking his coffee. He took out what seemed like a letter and went to stand right in front of Luhan with a smirk. 

 

”Seems like we’ve found the first clue.” And as he said so he turned around the letter so Luhan could read the words ’Clue One’ written on the front. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**18th of June**

**Present day**

 

 

Jongin was tired, he hadn’t slept at all at Jongdae’s and facing the press conference was like his body had gone implosion mode. His brother constantly told him to stay calm and not to panic or sound angry in any way, in other words, that he should control his temper. 

 

”I know, I know Jongdae, press and news are my things, remember?” Jongin said exhausted as he parked the car outside of the police station. 

 

”Doesn’t mean you can’t screw up.” Jongdae answered bitterly as they opened the door and got inside. 

 

Jongin passed the security check, followed by his brother, and saw Kyungsoo’s parents sitting on the waiting chairs not too far away. 

 

”Your in-laws made it.” Detective Luhan confirmed, standing with his back against the wall just beside Jongin, although the latter hadn’t even seen him.

 

”I noticed.” He answered vaguely and then speed walked to meet them. 

 

”Jongin…” 

 

”Mr. Do…” 

 

The old man held his arms open to wrap them around the younger as soon as he was able too. 

 

”I am so sorry.” Jongin apologized when his father-in-law let go of him. 

 

”I knew you shouldn’t have moved here in the first place.” Mrs. Do said with a grimace. 

 

”It was necessary.” Jongin said almost incredulous with the woman’s behaving. 

 

”We are all worried.” Mr. Do said calmly. ”And scared. But we are all here and we are going to find our Kyungsoo together, alright?” 

 

The other two nodded and together they walked to the conference room where the press conference would be held.    

 

 

_•••_

 

 

Pictures of Kyungsoo with the title ’MISSING’ were set up on stands like big canvases. There was a contact number beneath the photo itself and Kyungsoo’s name in clear letters. Jongin placed himself beside of one of them, in the center of the small stage in front of all the hungry journalists. Kyungsoo’s parents stood on his other side, holding hands and with worried faces giving him the hint to start. 

 

The flashes of the cameras had been going on since they entered the room, but when Jongin took a step forward towards the mic the room was boomed with more. He cleared his throat awkwardly and tapped the mic once to see if it worked. 

 

”As you know…” He started and immediately the room went quiet, the cameramen filming with their massive things and the flashes fading out. ”My husband disappeared on June 17th under suspicious circumstances.” His gaze fell down for a brief second before he pulled himself back together. ”If anyone has any information… Please don’t hesitate in telling us. Thank you.” His monotone voice did even surprise officer Sehun, who furrowed his eyebrows visibly as many others did. 

 

Jongin moved to stand on the other side of the big picture while his in-laws took a step forward and stood where he had been standing. 

 

”We are Kyungsoo’s parents.” Mrs. Do said and held her beloved one by the hand. ”And he is our only child.” She took a deep breath and looked with a sad expression at her husband. ”We care about him, we love him, and we only want him back.” She said with a wavy voice. 

 

”We’re establishing a volunteer headquarters for those who want to help with the search and our contact number is set on these pictures.” Mr. Do said with a stern face as he pointed at the pictures of his son and squeezed his wife’s hand gently. ”Thank you for your help.” He finished and the married couple took a step back, standing to the side of another poster. 

 

The journalists started shouting questions at everyone and Jongin didn’t know if he should answer, just stand there or leave. He looked around and saw his brother mouth ’Stay’ and make backing signs with his hands. Normally, he wouldn’t really listen to his brother seriously but he felt the other was right; so he stood by the picture of his happy looking husband. He knew he should look concerned or sad, and he did, but not enough, and as a journalist, he knew that there was one thing he shouldn’t do… but as his mother had always told him: 

 

 _Smile for the camera._  

 

And so he did. 

 

It was only for a brief moment, a flash of his fake happiness, but enough to make everyone look at him in distaste.    

 

 

_•••_

 

 

”Kyungsoo always seemed to attract many _admirers_ …” Mr. Do said carefully as he took out a folder with important files in it. 

 

The room was small, an oval-shaped table in the middle and then four walls surrounding them, nothing else. Jongin was sitting in front of his parents-in-law and detective Luhan and officer Sehun were sitting on each of his side, the first on the right and the second on his left. 

 

”Right, Jongin?” Mr. Do asked. 

 

”Yes, yes, definitely.” He said crossing his legs. 

 

”And there have been times when things got-” 

 

”-almost out of control.” Mrs. Do finished, her gaze fixed on the picture of Kyungsoo she was holding. ”Do you know about Park Chanyeol?” She asked, pointing slightly at Jongin with the picture and her eyes landing on him instead. 

 

”Yeah, he told me about that Chanyeol guy from high school.” 

 

”He was crazy in love with Kyungsoo, even attempted suicide after he broke up with him. We had to follow with a restraining order.” She handed over a picture to Luhan, who took it with care and examined it profoundly. Kyungsoo was smiling, his arms hugging a tall guy’s waist with his suit beautifully forming his tiny body. The other guy smiled widely, holding Kyungsoo in his arms and his light brown hair shining with the flash of the camera. 

 

”So this was Kyungsoo’s prom picture I suppose.” Luhan said and looked at Mrs. Do, who only nodded in approval. ”About ten or fifteen years ago, right?” 

 

”Something like that, yes.” She answered and took back the picture when Luhan finished inspecting it. ”He recently moved to Ulsan, which is not even an hour away.” 

 

”To be fair, he is from Ulsan.” Jongin concluded. 

 

”There’s also a Kim Joonmyun. This happened only eight years ago, in Seoul. Kyungsoo broke up with him and he went very violent. Kyungsoo had to fire charges against him.” Mrs. Do affirmed. 

 

”What were the charges? Sexual assault? Threat?” Sehun asked, taking more of his annotations in his notebook while Luhan took a sip from his afternoon coffee. 

 

”I don’t know, but it was pretty serious.” Mr. Do answered, concern washing over his face. 

 

”I didn’t know about that…” Jongin said, confused with the news. 

 

”Okay, so, do you have anything more recent?” Luhan asked, looking at both his sides for answers, but nobody said a thing. They all sat quietly, Kyungsoo’s parents shaking their heads and Jongin sighing heavily. 

 

”Not that I know of…” Jongin answered slowly. 

 

”Okay then. You may leave now.” Luhan said and escorted them to the door. ”Wait, Jongin!” 

 

Said man turned around and arched an eyebrow, questioning the detective. 

 

”Can you come with me a second?” Luhan asked and the other nodded oblivious as to what was going on. He took him to his office, officer Sehun walking behind Jongin, and took a transparent plastic bag with a letter inside from his desk, showing it to the brunet. 

 

”Imagine our confusion when we find an envelope in your dressing room with the words ’Clue One’ marked on it.” Luhan said and nodded at Sehun to close the door. 

 

”That’s… Yeah, that’s for our anniversary. Kyungsoo likes to do these… I don’t really know what to call them, treasure hunts? Yeah, treasure hunts.” Jongin explained. 

 

”Can you tell us what it means?” Sehun asked curiously. 

 

”You two want to solve Kyungsoo’s treasure hunt?” Jongin asked pointing at both of them. 

 

”It’ll help us track his movements before he disappeared.” Sehun said as he took a step closer to Luhan. 

 

”Yes, of course, anything to help.” Jongin said and took the plastic bag with the letter, he turned it around and read. ”Although you never visit this place anymore… It is where you used to be all the time before… People usually go there to sweat and train… But you were there to make your moves stop even the rain...” He thought for a moment before his face lit up. ”I know this one!”    

 

 

_•••_

 

 

It was exactly the same; the mirrors, the feeling of the wooden floor under his feet, the smell of sweat, which wasn’t pleasing Luhan so much but to Jongin it was merely perfect. Everything was the same and he missed it so much.

 

”So you’re saying that you were a dancer before?” Sehun asked as he stepped forward into the big room. 

 

”Yeah, I used to spend my days here dancing and just… being myself.” Jongin answered before inhaling the feeling of returning to his favorite place. ”It’s like a home to me.” 

 

”Outstanding…” Luhan said as he looked around, taking another sip of his coffee. ”Now, what are we looking for?”

 

”This.” Jongin said as he went to the very end of the room where the different lockers were, to the side of the last one was another envelope. Jongin handed over the letter to Luhan who put it in another plastic bag, touching it just in the corner with the tip of his fingers. 

 

”Clue two.” He read out loud as he sipped the plastic bag close and gave it to Jongin again. ”Can you solve this one too?”

”From time to time we used to visit… A little house in the middle of a village… Chatting, cooking and eating… A tiny pretty card will be where we used to have our meetings…” Jongin read out loud. 

 

”So… Where is this house?” Sehun asked. 

 

”I have no idea.” Jongin answered in his most sincere tone. 

 

”You don’t know where he’s referring to?” Luhan asked not quite believing Jongin’s words. 

 

”Nope, not at all.” Jongin said shaking his head. ”It could be our house but you haven’t found anything so… And I don’t know anyone who lives in a village.”  

 

Sehun hummed in response while Luhan examined every detail of Jongin’s body language, not believing a word that came out of the man’s mouth. 

 

”Alright then…” Luhan finally said after making Jongin shift a little under his sight. ”We’ll take the letter in the meantime. Please contact us if you remember anything that could lead us to the next clue.” 

 

Jongin nodded in approval and showed them the way out.     

 

_•••_

 

 

Night covered the sky as Jongin parked his car in front of his mother’s house, her being in a retirement pension and the house left empty. He looked around to see if he was alone, the block almost dead in neighbors, and indeed he was alone. Jongin walked to the kitchen door, which was on the backside of the house, and unlocked it with his spare key. When he got inside, the first thing he saw was a letter on the kitchen counter. He took it right away, putting it in the back pocket of his jeans, and quickly went to the alarm so it wouldn’t fire off. He entered the code but strangely it didn’t unlock. He tried again, but this time it backfired and the alarm started to shriek through the house. He panicked and tried again to enter the code, this time the phone started to ring and he quickly answered, a police officer on the other end of the line.  

 

”Yes? No, no, I’m her son- yes, Kim Jongin- no wait, I- My husband’s favorite song? I don’t know, he’s the one who writes songs! I- No, yes we are married-” 

 

The police sirens could be heard perfectly when they parked outside of the house. A sudden knock on the open door startled Jongin and he immediately turned around, making sure that his back pocket was covered by his shirt. 

 

”Fancy meeting you here.” Luhan said with a cocky smile and leaning on the door frame, new coffee in his hand. 

 

”Are you following me?” 

 

”We’re good.” Luhan said into the little microphone he had attached on his suit jacket and then the alarm stopped, the sirens coming from the exterior too. ”This is your mother’s house right?” 

 

”Yeah…” Jongin said putting his hands in his pockets. 

 

”What are you doing here this late?” 

 

”Like you said, this is my mother’s house. I come here once in a while to see if everything is alright.” Jongin said and started to walk forward. ”And it seems like it hasn’t burnt down yet so… I’ll walk you out.” 

 

And as he said he did, Luhan only crossed his arms and went to Sehun who was waiting outside. 

 

”You know…” Luhan suddenly said pointing at the house. ”I thought maybe this was the house in the village. I mean, it does look like a village around here.” 

 

”Nope, doubt it, it’s still in the city.” Jongin said before he opened the car door, sat inside and drove off.     

 

 

_•••_

 

 

”I am a bad, bad boy Jongin… I can picture you searching and looking for the next clue… But where anniversary five’s secret is held and a sex escapade too… There’s a possibility of you discovering something that doesn’t belong to your dear Soo…” Jongin read out loud in his car when he had parked it by his brother’s place. 

 

”Asshole!” He shouted as he punched the car wheel.

 

 

_•••_

 

 

_27th of April_

 

_Wanna know if your marriage is going on the wrong way? Add debts and subtract a job, it’s extremely effective… But I know that it’s about to get worse._

 

 

_•••_

 

 

**15th of April**

**Two years ago**

 

 

”Jongin.” Kyungsoo said as he sat down on the couch beside him. ”We need to talk…” 

 

Jongin turned his head to see him, eyes leaving the TV and hands turning it off. 

 

”Okay, let’s talk then.” He said, positioning himself in a more comfortable position. 

 

”I’ve been planning on telling you this since it happened but I couldn’t find the time.” Kyungsoo said in an apologetic tone, his gaze falling on his hands. 

 

”What is it?” Jongin said a preoccupied. 

 

”It’s my parents… They’ve got into some uncontrollable stuff and now they own a big lot of money.” 

 

”H-how much?” Jongin said with a gulp. 

 

”Almost a billion…” 

 

”A billion won?!” 

 

”I told them I would help them out.” 

 

”You did what?” Jongin was clearly agitated by the news. 

 

”It’s from my trust fund.”

 

”But that’s almost all you have there.” 

 

”They’re my parents Jongin.” 

 

”Why didn’t you talk to me before making the decision?” 

 

”Because it’s my money Jongin, my decision.” 

 

Jongin sighed heavily, he closed his eyes, giving himself a moment to think. 

 

”Alright, I’m sorry, you’re right.” Jongin said and took Kyungsoo’s hands in his. ”We’ll make it through it, somehow.” He kissed his husband’s lips tenderly. 

 

”Okay.” 

 

”I’ve meant to tell you something too.” Jongin said after a while, picking up Kyungsoo’s interest. 

 

”What is it?” Kyungsoo said as he stroke Jongin’s cheek.

 

”They fired me…” 

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hand. 

 

”Oh God… When?” Kyungsoo whispered and hugged his husband. ”I’m so sorry…” 

 

”Yesterday. I knew I wasn’t going to last after the incident with the new guy.” He said hugging Kyungsoo back. 

 

”Like you said, we’ll make it through, I promise.” Kyungsoo said as he stroked Jongin’s hair, hugging him tighter. 

 

 

_•••_

 

 

**26th of April**

**Two years ago**

 

 

Kyungsoo went home from a day in the studio to find Jongin splatted all over the sofa with Chinese food and beer cans all over the coffee table. His legs were resting on the corner of the armchair to the side of the couch and in his hands he held the controllers of the video game he was playing. 

 

”Hi…” Kyungsoo’s voice died down as he saw the mess his living room had become. He cleared his throat and placed his bag on the floor. ”More games?” 

 

”This one is told to be awesome, I had to try it.” Jongin answered, not taking of his eyes from the TV. 

 

Kyungsoo only hummed, not really knowing what to do until he saw a box just lying between the food on the table. He picked it up carefully, hearing Jongin’s groan as he, for only a moment, was in front of the TV, and examined it with an unbelievable feeling bubbling in his chest. 

 

”What’s the new iPad for?” He said, giving Jongin a look of disapproval. 

 

”To play iPad games.” Jongin answered, pausing the game and looking at Kyungsoo like he hadn’t done anything wrong. 

 

”You’re spending too much Jongin.” Kyungsoo said sincerely as he put the box back on the table. 

 

”Oh, so you can give your parents almost a billion won without talking to me but I can’t buy a fucking iPad without talking to you?” Jongin asked undignified. 

 

Kyungsoo took the plastic bag from a pizza deliverance and started to pick up the crap laying over the room. 

 

When Jongin realized that Kyungsoo wasn't going to answer he huffed in annoyance. 

 

”You don’t trust me, nor my judgment or my decisions.”

 

”What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo said, tired of everything. 

 

”That’s what marriage is all about, right? With everything included.” 

 

”Jongin I seriously don’t get it. I don’t understand why you behave like this. Why you keep making _me_ behave like the person that I’m not; the controlling husband, the nagging asshole that you sleep with. I don’t want to be that person, so please stop making me be him.” 

 

Kyungsoo’s hurt expression got to Jongin’s heart and he immediately stood up, throwing the controller on the couch behind him. 

 

”I’m really sorry Kyungsoo, I just- I really don’t know how to do this, being jobless and not having anything to do…” 

 

”You’ll get another job.” Kyungsoo said and suddenly Jongin’s phone rang. He hinted at his husband that he was going to throw the trash before Jongin picked up. 

 

”Hello? Oh, hi Jongdae, what’s up? What?! Wait, wait, what? No- Oh my God…” 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**19th of June**

**Present day**

 

 

The next morning was horrible to Jongin. He had just arrived at the volunteers’ center to make a good impression. He was sick and tired of the situation but he knew that he had to be there if he didn’t want to start more sayings about him. 

 

Jongin swung open the entrance door, not causing too many eyes to stare at him. He went into the great room and saw people chatting, eating some of the food served and other than that just standing in small groups. He recognized some and went straight forward to welcome them. Each time he thanked someone or hugged them he felt the stare of both the police and his in-laws stab him. Not too far away he noticed Jongdae also staring at him and went immediately to stand by his side.  

 

”You look like crap.” 

 

”It’s true that we’re brothers then.” Jongin answered bitterly. 

 

”Detective Luhan told me to go see him as soon as you arrived.” Jongdae said after scowling and pointed at the man talking with officer Sehun. Jongin sighed but nonetheless went to stand in front of them. 

 

”Hello Jongin, slept well?” Sehun asked with a smile. 

 

”Marvelously, I heard you wanted to tell me something…” He said looking at Luhan. 

 

”Oh, yes, do you know a woman named Park Sunyoung?” 

 

”Park Sunyoung? Eh… No, not that I’m aware of, no.” 

 

”No? She lives in your street, Kyungsoo’s best friend.” 

 

”Kyungsoo’s best friend? But I’ve never heard of that name.” 

 

”She’s pregnant.” 

 

”Oh! That woman! Yeah, sure I’ve seen her around and stuff, but Kyungsoo’s best friend? No way.” And just as Jongin finished he caught sight of an old man trying to take some pastries into a bag without being seen. 

 

”Well, she declared to be Kyungsoo’s best frie-” 

 

”Excuse me one second.” Jongin suddenly interrupted as he went over to the old man, helping him with the food he wanted to take. 

 

”He acted like he’s never had a real conversation with Park Sunyoung.” Sehun said as he admired the charity work Jongin was doing. 

 

”Of course he did.” Luhan answered with a roll of his eyes. ”He’s even acting like good person… So everyone in this room can see that he certainly is _a good person_.” 

 

”You really don’t like him, do you?”

 

”What’s there to like?” Luhan answered before taking a sip of his newly bought coffee. 

 

Sehun sighed as he saw how the people started to form bigger groups to go outside and search for Kyungsoo’s missing body. 

 

 

_•••_

 

 

”Dude…” Jongdae said, startling his younger brother. 

 

”Gosh Jongdae, what do you want?” Jongin whispered as he melodramatic put a hand over his heart. 

 

”Stop acting, your in-laws are looking at you like you were the terrorist who planned the 9/11.” 

 

Jongin had to turn around to look at Kyungsoo’s parents, he couldn’t resist the temptation. After a mere blink of their expression Jongin’s heart clutched in fear. 

 

”But why?” He wined. 

 

”Maybe because you’re looking like you’re having the time of your life?” Jongdae said as he crossed his arms.

 

”But I’m not! I’m truly not! I hate this situation, I hate everything that is happening right now. I’m just being nice, like mom and dad used to tell us.”

 

”You don’t have to convince me…” Jongdae turned Jongin around so he could see the mass of people in the room. ”You have to convince _them_.” 

 

 

_•••_

 

 

”So you’re saying that neither the squash equipment nor the MacBook Air is here?” Sehun said and looked through the inventory of the things that belonged to Kyungsoo and Jongin again. 

 

”Nope, none of it.” The officer said as he played with the dogs just by the stairs. 

 

”Huh… That’s weird. And the TV in the living room is not  46 inch, right?” 

 

”No, it’s definitely bigger.” 

 

”Alright then…” Sehun said with a sigh as he put the inventory papers back in their folder. ”Do you know where the dog food is? Jongin asked me to feed them.” 

 

”Yes, it’s in the kitchen.” He said as he laughed at the lick Monggu gave him on the face. 

 

Sehun only shook his head and went to get it with a sigh. 

 

 

_•••_

 

 

”Look at that fantastically displayed grin from the man whose husband is missing, isn’t it just incredible?” Byun Baekhyun’s voice resonated through Jongdae’s petite house as he himself clutched an ice cream can in his hands, knees pressed up against his chest and the rest of his body sitting on the couch watching TV. 

 

Baekhyun’s talk-show was famous over the whole country, getting over 15 million views for each program he made. Everyone loved Baekhyun, and if they didn’t it was hate they had towards him. But even if you hated him, there was no shred of a doubt of the accuracy of his news.. People took his word for granted and as he said the public believed it. It was cruel in Jongdae’s eyes how Byun Baekhyun could with just one program destroy his family’s reputation. The clip of when his brother flashed that grin played and Jongdae was only a second from throwing his ice cream at the screen.

 

”Are you watching that eyeliner guy again?” Jongin suddenly said as he entered through the door. Jongdae, startled and coughed red-handed, turned immediately off the TV. 

 

”Everyone will know about Kyungsoo by tomorrow…” 

 

”Yeyy.” Jongin said cheerfully as a joke and went directly to the fridge. 

 

”How are you doing?” Jongdae asked carefully and took a spoonful of his ice cream. 

 

”Awesome.” The underlying irony was very evident as he opened a beer can. 

 

”Have you really told me everything Jongin?” Jongdae asked curiously. 

 

”Of course.” 

 

” _Everything_?” 

 

”Don’t you trust your own brother?” Jongin said as he sat down beside Jongdae. 

 

”Yes, of course I do. But since the day Kyungsoo disappeared, I’ve seen you just so… Off? You’ve been acting very weird lately.” 

 

”Jongdae, you’re my brother, and as my brother I really want you to just not judge me. Please?” 

 

”Alright, alright. I’ll go to bed then.” 

 

”You do so.” Jongin said as he patted Jongdae’s knee. 

 

”I love you.” Jongdae said and kissed Jongin’s forehead. 

 

”I love you too.” 

 

And as the moonlight covered the sky Jongdae went to sleep leaving his brother reflecting of the situation in his living room. 

 

 

_•••_

 

 

_1st of May_

 

_As it turns out everything took a drastic change. Jongin and I had to bid my parents goodbye in Seoul as papa Kim has suddenly got prostate cancer. Jongdae told us it’s pretty severe and that we should be there as soon as possible. We had to move to a place that is fortunately nice and I really don’t mind living there… I just… I wish he had at least asked me._

 

_I feel like he’s happy being back in Busan with his family, but I also feel like I’m not included in that group of people. It’s like I’m here because he accidentally put me in the car with him, like I could be thrown away as soon as he realizes that my existence followed him. I feel like I could just disappear and he wouldn’t mind at all._

 

 

_•••_

 

 

**19th of June**

**Present day**

 

 

Jongin’s phone suddenly beeped, alerting him of a new text. He put the beer can on the living room table and unlocked the device. 

 

”I’m outside.” He read and widened his eyes as he realized who it was. 

 

Jongin stood up in a jump and ran with small steps to the front door, opening in slowly so his brother wouldn’t wake up. But as soon as he opened it he noticed that nobody was there, the only sight covered by the dark night. 

 

”Soojung.” He called out in a whisper. ”Are you there?”

 

Jongin closed the door after waiting a couple of seconds, not a soul appearing. A memory of a kitchen door popped up in his mind and he ran, just like before, to open that door. 

 

This time it didn’t even take a second before a beautiful girl pressed her lips to his. 

 

”I’ve missed you so much.” She said, hot air blown out of her mouth and inhaled by Jongin’s very near one. 

 

”What are you doing here?” Jongin whispered with panic in his eyes, the girl stealing kisses whenever she pleased. 

 

”I saw you on TV.” Her hands pushed Jongin backward while she swung the door shut with her right foot. 

 

”Shhh!” Jongin whispered alarmed. ”My brother’s sleeping and if he finds out about us I’m more than dead!” 

 

”You were _so_ sexy, like, _really_ sexy.” She whispered in his ear, Jongin’s knees weakening under her touch. 

 

”This is a bad idea Soojung, Kyungsoo disappeared only two days ago.” Jongin was trying to take her hands off of him, but just like an octopus she clung herself back to him. 

 

”Don’t you love me?” She said looking up at him through her eyelashes, hands traveling south on his chest. 

 

”I do, darling.” He rapidly got out of her touch and turned off the lights. ”But we have to be careful.” He said when he returned to stand in front of his lover.

 

Jongin and Soojung’s lips met as they both cupped each other’s faces. The female pushing the other onto one of the kitchen walls. Jongin couldn’t resist but to touch her enormous breasts, receiving more and more pleasure sounds. She took her chance to take a hold of Jongin’s pants and unzipping them in one go. 

 

”Wait.” He stopped and tugged the girl to sit on his lap on the sofa. 

 

”Please, Jongin, touch me.” Soojung moaned as she took her dress off, revealing every inch of her body except the part her panties covered. Jongin mercilessly licked his lips and prayed that Jongdae wouldn’t walk in on them. 

 

”Only a quickie, ’kay? Then you have to go.” He said as he started to massage her nipples with his fingers. 

 

”Anything.” Was the last comprehendible word that escaped her mouth, the rest being only muffled sounds and hushed moans.  

 

 

_•••_

 

 

_9th of September_

 

_Things didn’t go as planned. We moved to Seoul to save Mr. Kim, but as his prostate cancer grew on him his chances of living healthy died, just like his body. It was painful to everyone when we lost him, but things weren’t going on the right way either way._

 

_Jongin just found a job at a local newspaper, which is good, but he hasn’t been working for a while now and his mood is changing often as he’s not accustomed to actually do things on days on._

 

_My husband only uses me for sex, that’s my latest theory. He acts like I don’t exist except for when he gets horny and tired of jacking himself off in front of the computer._

 

_Last night started out strange. Jongin was supposed to go out and meet some of his old friends - a reunion you could say. I couldn’t bare it anymore; the ignoring, the small talking, the ’I’ don’t even know if I like you anymore’ stares. I went and turned to the pathetic guy I used to laugh at, and I hate myself for it._

 

 

_•••_

 

 

**8th of September**

**One year ago**

 

 

”Do you really have to go?” Kyungsoo whined with his arms crossed and his body leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom. Jongin was styling his hair and looking at himself in the mirror. 

 

”I haven’t seen them in a very long time babe, I would feel bad if I ignored them.” 

 

_Hypocrite._

 

”And why can’t I come?” Kyungsoo asked. 

 

”Because.” Jongin said and turned to give him a look. 

 

”Because?” Kyungsoo asked, not giving up. 

 

”Because you weren’t from the ’team’ and nobody will bring their housewives.” 

 

”Yeah, well, I’m not your housewife Jongin, I’m your husband.” 

 

”It’s the same.” Jongin said as he passed by Kyungsoo and entered the dressing room. 

 

”Alright… Have fun then.” Kyungsoo said with a sigh. 

 

”I will baby, I will.” Jongin said when he had dressed up nicely and then gave Kyungsoo a peck on the lips. He was just about to go down the stairs when Kyungsoo stopped him. 

 

”You know, I’ve been thinking…” 

 

”Yes?” Jongin asked impatiently. 

 

”Maybe it’s time for us to, you know, take another step in this relationship.”

 

”Kyungsoo, this is literally the worse time to be thinking about that.” Jongin said raising his voice a bit. 

 

”It would be like a new start! Like a new beginning.” Kyungsoo defended.

 

”Adopting a child is no game, Kyungsoo. We have to think this through and now is not the time!” Jongin shouted. 

 

”Not a game Jongin! But a life under our care.” Kyungsoo answered, eyes watering slowly. 

 

”I don’t have time for fights right now.” Jongin said and went down the stairs, Kyungsoo trailing behind. 

 

”I didn’t think it was going to be a fight!” 

 

”I don’t want to be like those married couples who believe in the four-year-inch and have a baby to save their marriage!” Jongin shouted when he turned around to face Kyungsoo right in front of the front door. 

 

”Save?! You think our marriage needs to be _saved_?!” 

 

”I’m late.” Jongin said as he was just about to open the door. 

 

”You’re just gonna walk out like this?!” Kyungsoo shouted in disbelief. 

 

”Yes! You have a fucking problem with it?!” Jongin shouted back in a frightening tone, hands gripping Kyungsoo’s biceps without letting him go.  

 

”Oh, you stupid bastard!” Kyungsoo shouted as he punched Jongin’s chest with both of his hands. 

 

”Kyungsoo, stop.” 

 

”You’re a fucking coward!” The smaller shrieked and kept punching to get out of the other’s hold.

 

”Stop it Kyungsoo!” 

 

”Fuck you!” 

 

And that was the last drop coherent Jongin could take. Rage took over his body and with one swift moment he swung Kyungsoo’s body to the side, the smaller falling hard on the stairs. 

 

Everything was blurry for Kyungsoo during a couple of seconds. He realized rather quickly what had happened and looked horrified at Jongin, tears falling down his cheeks and body crumple together in fear. 

 

 

_•••_

 

 

_9th of September_

 

_I wasn’t scared of the fact that he had pushed me… I was scared of the fact that he looked like he could die to do it again. But what really terrified me was that Jongin knew what he was doing and still he craved to push me again, hurt me even more._

 

_It didn't take long for me to realize that I am scared of my own husband…_

 

 

_•••_

 

 

**19th of June**

**Present day**

 

 

”Shouldn’t we call for backup?” Luhan asked as he silently parked the police car in front of an abandoned warehouse. 

 

”Nah, I’ll protect you, don’t worry.” Sehun said and opened the car door, running towards Luhan’s seat and opening his door too. 

 

”What a gentleman.” 

 

”Always.” Sehun said with a laugh. 

 

A sudden noise behind the walls of the building got them back to their right senses. With their flashlights on and the comfort of the voices coming from Luhan’s walkie-talkie, they entered the filthy place. Everything was dark, even though it was nighttime it was very clear that the inhabitants didn’t appreciate an open window. An enormous amount of homeless persons were lit up by the light, joints or other unhealthy things being inhaled by their lungs. 

 

”This place should’ve been burnt down a long time ago.” Sehun said with a cough. 

 

”Seems like they’re really trying.” Luhan said as he flashed his light on someone who had just lit a cigaret. 

 

People walked away when the light from their equipment touched their skin. A mass of jointers had been smoking together in a corner, but as soon as they saw the cops they started to sprint to the sides, only one guy stayed and obviously with a sigh. 

 

”Long time no see Yixing.” 

 

”What do you want Luhan?” The blonde, almost ginger, guy said.

 

”Have you seen this man around?” Sehun said as he handed over a picture of Kyungsoo. Yixing took it and looked at it carefully. 

 

”Why are you asking?” He said as he couldn’t help but to look at officer Sehun twice. 

 

”He’s missing.” Luhan said with a stern face. 

 

Yixing glanced at Luhan and smirked. ”Yeah, yeah, I remember him.” 

 

”You do?” Sehun asked surprised. 

 

”Difficult to forget those plump lips and that pearly white skin. You don’t see such a pure creature here anymore.” 

 

”What did he come here for? Weed? Pills?” Luhan asked.

 

”No, it was a much more interesting thing. He wanted a gun, and as a dealer, I told him I’m not into that stuff.” 

 

”A gun?” Sehun asked in disbelief. 

 

”Yeah, he seemed really desperate. I actually felt bad for once, and I’ve seen a lot of fucked up stuff.” 

 

”Are you sure it was him?” Luhan asked, giving Sehun glances so the other would calm down. 

 

”He gave me his number. You know, if I found one or anything. He told me he wanted it small so he could have it on him easily.” Yixing took a pause to take a joint out of his pocket and lit it up. ”Kyungsoo, right? Yeah, he told me his name was Kyungsoo.” 

 

”Must really be him then.” Sehun said as he nodded to Yixing’s words. 

 

”When was that?” Luhan asked, still more rigid than Sehun would like him to be. 

 

”Valentine’s day. I remember it clearly because he had this pretty pink shirt, very fancy must I say. Even a rose in one of his upper pockets.” 

 

 

_•••_

 

 

_14th of February_

 

_I really think I’ve become crazy, but my need to buy a gun was despicably awful. I couldn’t help it. So why not buy it on Valentine’s day?_

 

_I know that Jongin doesn’t want me home anymore. I know he’s fighting with himself to man up and ask for a divorce. I could go home to my parents’, but that would mean that I would have to tell them the truth about our marriage. And I don’t know if I can believe in that truth yet._

 

_Is it really impossible that Jongin would hurt me? He wouldn’t do it on purpose, I know that, but you can never be sure. Does he really hate me that much?_

 

_I think I’m going crazy, maybe even insane._

 

_But to be honest… I would really sleep better with a gun by my side._


End file.
